


Kinktober Day 1 - Masks

by sassykenzie1



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, F/M, First Time, Making Out, Masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Ann and Ryuji make out with masks on.Kinktober Day 1:Deep-Throating | Inflation | Face-Sitting |Masks





	Kinktober Day 1 - Masks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late to the Kinktober party by 7 days, so this probably feels a bit rushed -- that's because it is!  
My only "beta-reading" was by the Microsoft David Screen Reader voice ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I got my prompt list from: [kinktober2019.tumblr.com](https://kinktober2019.tumblr.com/)

“Ann -- Please!”

“No, Ryuji!”

“C’mon, man!”

“Ryuji! I said no!”

Ann can tell Ryuji is pouting without even looking at him. Why on earth would she act like a cat? She’s not Morgana! “Ann...just once, please. I’ll repay you however you want.”  
Ann could never deny that Ryuji almost begging did things to her it shouldn’t. She took a deep breath, steadying herself and her nerves. She turns around, putting the paper mache Panther mask her and Futaba made to her face, securing the strap. “Nya!” She puts her hands up like paws. 

Ryuji lights up. “See, Ann, that wasn’t that bad was it? That was adorable.”

Ann feels her cheeks heat up. “It wasn’t...the worst. I don’t know why I fought it so hard. Though, I did feel almost like one of Futaba’s figures.”

“Now, how can I repay you,” Ryuji asks, not even intending the dirtiness Ann hears in her mind. “I did say I would.”

“Put your mask on.”

“Huh?”

“Just -- do it, Ryuji.”

“Whatever.”

He puts his mask on and looks at her. She can almost feel him slip into his Skull persona, almost how she feels more confident, and almost even sexy, like Panther.  
She strolls forward, pushing Ryuji into his bed. She isn’t sure when they started meeting up in Ryuji’s apartment after they left the palace, but it had become their new normal. He looks up at her, his bravado disappearing. She swings her leg over his to straddle him. She can see his adam’s apple bob as he swallows.

She brings a hand up to Ryuji’s mask and traces it, sometimes slipping her hand under the mask, making Ryuji’s breath bate each time. She feels a bit braver as Ryuji becomes more and more pliant under her. She leans down to kiss him and then runs her tongue along the same path her fingers had taken before.

Ryuji groans as her tongue slips under his mask. “A--Ann.”

“Yes, Ryuji?” Ann hums, letting her breath hit his face.

“Are you going to keep teasing me?”

“I kind of like teasing you.”

“I’ll never be able to fight in the Metaverse again without getting hard.”

That almost makes her choke. “You’re,” she clears her throat. “You’re hard?”

“Well, duh. You’re sitting on my lap and licking me.”

She grabs his mask and gently pulls it off. She crashes their lips together and pushes him flat on his back. She grabs his legs as they make out sloppily and throw them on the bed. Now that they’re flat, she can definitely feel how hard he is against her hip.

He begins to grind into her hip. She grinds down to meet him. She is aware of how wet she is underneath her skirt. She grabs his hand and guides it under her skirt. His eyes widen almost comically. She pulls away, and he whimpers as they separate. She smirks. “You gonna do something to make me feel good too?”

His eyes are still wide as he nods and begins to clumsily rub her through her panties. She groans at the feeling. Ryuji is still humping her hip. His thrusts are starting to become erratic. From her little porn experience, she can tell he is about to come, maybe _very_ soon. They are both panting and sweating but it is hot at the same time. Ann has never felt anything like this in her life. She can almost tell why people get addicted to sex and this isn't even the real thing. She can feel every bit of Ryuji underneath her and it only serves to turn her on more. 

As Ryuji moves closer and closer to the edge he starts to rub against her soaked panties more. Suddenly, without even a warning Ryuji is throwing his head back and moaning loudly. Ann swears she can almost feel the dampness through his shorts. She can't help but tease “Did you just cum?” in a playful voice. Ryuji whines in embarrassment and Ann takes pity on him. “Oh that's fine,” Ann says in a childish voice. “Just help me cum.” Ryuji eagerly flips them over and is more than happy to return the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 2 (whenever I get to it) I'm doing Watersports.


End file.
